


I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend (Part Two) 2/2

by ladyalta



Series: I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalta/pseuds/ladyalta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello Oh-chan! It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other, ne? But now I’m here. I was not able to celebrate your 20th birthday but I’m here... we’re here to celebrate something,” Nino said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m In Love With My Baby-sitter’s Best Friend (Part Two) 2/2

They were sitting on a bench on a park that night. They didn’t not go to the after party of the success of his first exhibit. Actually they wanted to celebrate it but Jun and Sho insisted that there’s no need to attend because really they should spent the night with just the two of them. But before they got the chance to leave, Nino was attacked by a certain someone and congratulated the both of them. It was Aiba Masaki, the famous saxophonist in the States and a friend of Nino. He had wanted to see who is the boy who Nino made a promise to. But before the man has the chance to blabber away, he was taken by Jun and Sho by the arms told them to go ahead and “Enjoy!” was what they said. And now they’re here basking in the comforatble silence surrounding them. It was him who broke the silence.  
“How did you manage to do that?” he asked.

“Hm?”  
“I mean, how were you able to do that proposing thing during my first exhibit?”  
“Oh that,” Nino smirked.  
*****flashback*****

"...Listen, Sho-chan. In three days I’ll be back in Japan~”  
“You’re going back to Japan?! Wait that should be in the news now!” Sho exclaimed, surprised that he didn’t know about it.  
“Relax, Sho. I haven’t told anyone yet that I’m going back there. In time, Sho-chan. In time. Right now, you listen to what I have to say. I have been keeping tabs on what happening to Oh-chan even if I’m here in New York and I know in two months time he will hold his first exhibit.”  
“Yeah and I will be the one who will interview him.”  
“Yeah. When I’m back to Japan, I’d like you to contact Matsumoto-san and we need to meet up somewhere just the three of us,” Nino explained.  
“You’re planning something, Nino?”  
“You’ll know when I get back to Japan,” he mysteriously replied.  
Four days later, after Nino had settled down in Japan, the three of them met at a café. They were situated at a private place so that no one bothered them.  
“So what’s on your mind, Nino?” he asked after Nino and Matsumoto-san was introduced to each other.  
“Before I say what’s on my mind, Sho-kun, let me indulge you a story that is linked to what I’m planning to do.”  
“Go ahead, Ninomiya-san,” Matsumoto-san said.  
“First of call me Nino no need to be formal.”   
“And you can call me Jun-kun,” Jun said.   
“Okay. So with the story. Fourteen years ago, Sho-kun here got a part-time job as a baby-sitter when we were in junior high school and yes it’s Ohno-kun. One time it was during our exam week, I asked Sho-kun to help with me with my studies but he had to babysit Ohno-kun then, but he allowed me to come with and so I get to meet Ohno-kun.”  
“I remembered Satoshi-kun’s reaction when he first saw Nino. He froze on his spot with wide eyes and then he ran behind his mother’s legs to hide but before he was able to hide I saw his face was burning red,” he chuckled.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“I remembered that. You were so beautiful back then that I thought I saw an angel and my heart just beat fast for no apparent reason,” Satoshi said.  
“Ah~” he couldn’t form any reply to that as he looked away flustered.  
“Anyway continue with your story.”  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“After the exams, I started training for baseball because we want to win the tournament so I was not able to visit Ohno-kun that time,” Nino said.  
“I’ll add something to that,” Sho interrupted. “On Monday after the exam week as I got to the Ohno’s, Satoshi-kun along with his mother was waiting for us by the front door to greet us as always with his bright smile. But when he saw that Nino is not with me, his smile suddenly disappeared and went back to his room like a defeated warrior. It goes for a few days to the point that he almost didn’t leave his room. So his mother got worried and asked me why. I told him that it’s because Nino is not coming anymore since he has training. After a month, Nino came with me again and that’s the time we were able to coax Satoshi-kun outside his room. He went out of his room crying to Nino.”  
“And then I carried him toward the couch pacifying him until he stopped crying. Sho-kun and Ohno-kun’s mom went to the kitchen to give us “privacy” to talk. He asked me if I hate him because I wan’t coming there anymore. So I guessed that Sho-kun didn’t tell him that I was training for baseball,” at this Nino glared at Sho.  
“Hey don’t look at me like that! I told you we can’t coax him out of his hiding place. And when he does, he doesn’t listen to us because he was just spacing out!” he frustratedly replied.  
“Anyway, I told him the reason and said that I cannot hate him because I like him and he shyly said that he liked me too. And we promised each other that when he reached his twentieth birthday, I’m going to propose to him and marry him,” Nino finished.  
When he finished, Sho is looking at him, slash that, he’s gaping at him like he was insane.  
“You promised Satoshi-kun that you’ll marry him when he reached twenty?!” Sho exclaimed.  
“Yep and now he’s going to turn 20 next month but I’m not going to do it on his birthday.”  
“So that is why you called us is because you’re planning on proposing on his first exhibit,” Sho said.  
“Yep. Here,” he gave Jun a beautiful and expensive handcrafted jewelry box. “There’s an engagement ring inside there. I want you to put it up to auction but make sure I got to bid that on the end. Of course that bid will only be for a show but for that item only. You’ll conspire with the people coming to the exhibit about “bidding” the item but eventually I’ll get it in the end. And after I got the bid for that, the lights will go out and he will be pointed with a spotlight. There’s music, the one I recently composed for Ohno-kun called “Niji” and going to sing it. The people will light a candle lighting my way until I reached Ohno-kun and from there I will propose to him,” Nino explained.  
“Wow, Nino, you really thought about this for a long time, huh?” Sho said  
“Do you still like him?” Jun asked.  
“I always kept tabs on him even if I’m in New York and sometimes I secretly went back here in Japan when I needed a break and I watch him from afar. I only planned to present myself to him when he’s 20. So now I’m going to fulfill my promise. I hope he still remembers our promise.”  
“He does,” Jun said.  
“Hmm?” Nino asked.  
“He still does remembers. He told me that he wished that you remembered your promise. He also told me that he wished that you’ll come on his first exhibit since it was promoted not only in Japan but also around the world and somehow the news will reach you and come back to Japan. He hopes that you also still remember your promise,” Jun explained.  
“Such lovely and sappy love story,” Sho said.  
*****end of flashback*****  
By the time Nino finished telling his story, Satoshi is now crying.  
“Hey, why are you crying?” Nino asked.  
“You came back to Japan. Why didn’t you show yourself to me?”  
“Because I don’t want to distract you from your studies. I don’t want you to hang too much on our promise and forget your dreams. See, now you’re name will be known around the world because of your paintings and sculptures.” Satoshi opened his mouth to protest but Nino didn’t let him, “I know you will say that you don’t care about being famous and you only wanted to be with me but I just don’t want you to give up your dreams of becoming a painter even if not that famous. I don’t want to be the reason why you hold back your dreams just because you want to be with me. And now, you fufilled your dreams and now I’m with you by your side and supporting you along the way.”

He doesn’t have any reply to that so he just curled up beside Nino seeking warmth and feeling loved.  
“I love you so much Oh-chan”  
“I love you, too Nino.”  
And they sealed their love with a passionate kiss.  
THE END


End file.
